The proposed research continues a series of studies in which adult age changes in memory are examined in terms of both an automatic-effortful process dimension and a semantic-nonsemantic task attribute dimension. Research during the first year revealed that the innately automatized process mediating frequency-of-occurrence judgments is insensitive to adult age changes. In addition, individual differences in proficiency were related positively to fluid intelligence for young, but not elderly, adults. Further research during the second year will examine the generalizability of these findings to a second task (recency-of-occurrence judgments) presumed to be regulated automatically. Of additional interest will be the generalizability of individual differences for both young and elderly adults from one automatic activity (frequency judgments) to another (recency judgments). Another proposed study will examine possible age deficits occurring when an effortful process (meaning encoding) is imposed upon an automatic activity (frequency judgment). Our first-year research has also revealed that other presumed automatic processes, those mediating memory for nonsemantic attributes of task items, are not truly automatic in that they are age sensitive. Studies in the second year will continue this line of investigation both with middle-age subjects and with longitudinal reassessments of the elderly adults from our initial studies.